Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma
by agedashitofu
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun dan hidup dalam pelarian. Suatu ketika saat ia tanpa sengaja terluka, ia bertemu seorang iblis merah, yang kemudian menawarkan bantuan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.


**recycling from my old fanfiction, actually before i made it into kurobas, it was actually visual kei fanfic lol**

**terinspirasi dari single sound horizon yang judulnya Seisen no Iberia**

**Kuroko no Basket sadly is not mine /le sobs**

**SCENE 1**

_Dahulu kala, sebuah batu berwana merah, semerah darah dan memiliki kekuatan besar, diciptakan oleh para Dewa. Dalam legenda, disebutkan bahwa batu itu merupakan segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel Satan, sang iblis api yang kejam dan sangat tiran. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui dimanakah letak batu itu, dan juga iblis yang tersegel di dalamnya._

_Seorang pertapa, dan ketiga gipsi muridnya, melakukan perjalanan mengembara di tanah sakura ini. Sang pertapa, bersama ketiga muridnya duduk melingkar, dan di tengah mereka tampak api unggun berkobar dengan tenang dan memberikan kehangatan. Sang pertapa tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan tongkatnya di sebelahnya kemudian berkata,_

"_Kita telah melalu perjalanan yang sangat panjang, dan akhirnya kita tiba di tanah sakura ini. Kalian tahu, tanah sakura ini menyimpan sebuah cerita. Apakah kalian siap mendengarkan cerita kali ini? Kawahara?"_

"_Hai sensei."_

"_Fukuda?"_

"_Aku siap mendengarkan."_

"_Dan Furuhata?"_

"_Tashikomarimashita, aku akan diam dan patuh, tidak berisik saat kau bercerita sensei."_

"_Baik, sekarang, kita mulai bab pertama dari cerita ini."_

Cerita ini, adalah sebuah cerita, tentang pengorbanan, amarah, dendam, dan juga peperangan, kesedihan dan berbagai emosi lainnya. Tersebutlah sebuah tanah di negeri sakura, yang selalu diperebutkan oleh dua klan besar. Klan Kuroko, menguasai bagian utara negeri sakura, dan Klan Kise yang menguasai bagian selatan.

Kedua klan ini terus berperang, untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Mereka sangat menentang adanya penyatuan dan melarang para generasi muda mereka untuk menjalin hubungan dengan klan musuh. Namun sayang, peperangan itu tidak menghentikan hubungan asmara antara kedua insane dari klan yang bermusuhan ini.

Mereka adalah Kuroko Riou dan Kise Yuna. Keduanya merupakan putra ketua klan, dan ditakdirkan untuk meneruskan klan mereka. Sayang, Riou dan Yuna ternyata saling mencintai. Keduanya memilih lari dari klan mereka dan hidup menyendiri bersama putra mereka satu-satunya, Tetsuya.

Mereka terus hidup dalam pelarian, berharap bahwa kelak para anggota klan bisa mengampuni kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka terus berpindah dari satu tempat, ke tempat lain setiap saat mereka nyaris tertangkap.

Saat Tetsuya menginjak usia 16 tahun, kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dalam sebuah serangan mematikan dari klan Kise. Sejak saat itu, Tetsuya selalu hidup sendiri, berlari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tetsuya selalu menyalahkan kenapa takdir begitu kejam bagi dirinya.

Ya, dia sangat membenci takdir yang mengharuskan ia menjadi seorang buronan bagi keluarganya sendiri. Takdir jugalah yang merebut kebahagiannya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Semua karena takdir.

Tetsuya terus berlari, berlari dan terus berlari.

Hingga, ia tiba di dekat gunung batu, yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan di bawah cahaya bulan. Tetsuya terengah-engah. Sudah hampir 3 hari ia tidak beristirahat. Pasukan Kuroko dan Kise benar-benar memburunya hingga ia tidak dapat meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk istirahat. Sambil bersandar di dinding bat, Tetsuya menutup matanya,s ambil berbisik lirih,

"Haahh…aku lelah…aku sudah tidak bisa menemukan tempat lagi untuk tinggal."

Tetsuya mendesah dan menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahi, juga wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Aku harus kemana lagi? Sudah tidak ada tempat yang bisa aku datangi."

Saat Tetsuya masih dalam kondisi lemah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan membahana. Tetsuya terkesiap, dan langsung bersembunyi di celah bebatuan.

Rupanya klan Kuroko tak sengaja bertemu dengan klan Kise. Tetsuya menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ketakutan terpancar dari matanya. Ia ingin berlari, namun itu sama saja dengan ia mengantarkan nyawa.

Tetsuya pun meringkuk, lalu memeluk lutut. Suara tebasan pedang, suara anak panah yang dilepaskan, meramaikan suasana malam itu. Tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke bagian dalam gua.

Namun sayang, sebuah anak panah menembus tubuhnya.

Tetsuya terjatuh di bagian terdalam dari gua itu. Darah segar mengalir dari dari luka Tetsuya dan membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, gua tempat dimana ia jatuh tak lain adalah gua yang digunakan untuk mengurung Satan. Dan darah Tetsuya, memicu kebangkitan Satan dari tidur panjangnya.

Sang satan terbangun, dan kini berdiri di depan Tetsuya. Iblis itu menatap Tetsuya dengan matanya yang berkilau kemerahan. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan Tetsuya, lalu sang iblis pun berkata,

"Siapa namamu? Hmm?"

Tetsuya menatap iblis di depannya, dan berkata dengan sangat lirih, namun tatapan matanya tak pernah terlepas dari mata sang iblis.

"Namaku Kuroko… Tetsuya.." ucapnya, "Lalu anda?"

"Aku Satan, tapi sesungguhnya namaku adalah Akashi Seijuro."

"Ah..Akashi.."

Bersamaan dengan Tetsuya mengucapkan namanya, Akashi tersenyum dan menyeringai dengan sangat misterius.

"Kau punya permintaan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku sudah menempuh banyak hal. Aku sudah terluka berkali-kali. Aku tahu resiko bila aku meminta sesuatu darimu. Tapi, Ya. Aku akan memilih jalan ini, aku akan mengambil jalan ini. Aku akan menerima semua persyaratanmu kalau kau mengabulkan keinginanku."

Akashi kembali tersenyum, lalu menatap Tetsuya tajam, dan mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya, kemudian membopongnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ini adalah pilihanmu. Dan aku yakin, kau sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya."

"Ya, aku siap." Tetsuya menatap sepasang bola mata dwi warna milik Akashi dan Akashi dapat melihat tekad yang kuat di sepasang bola mata biru di hadapannya itu.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kalau kau siap, aku akan memberikanmu keabadian. Keabadian yang kejam, dan mengikat diri kita berdua selamanya."

Tetsuya mengangguk perlahan, dan berbisik lirih,

"Walaupun aku tahu kalau hal ini sama saja bunuh diri dengan mengikat diriku pada perjanjian denganmu, tetap saja aku…."

Tetsuya terdiam saat sepasang mata dwi warna itu menatap matanya tajam. Ia mengangguk, dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan dirinya pada saat itu juga.

**SCENE 2**

"Jadi, apakah kau siap menerima keabadian ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuya.

"Ya, aku sangat siap menerimanya."

"_Sensei, lalu bagaimana dengan Satan dan Tetsuya? Apakah Satan mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya?" Tanya Furihata penasaran._

_Sang pertapa tersenyum dan mmembelai kepala bocah itu dengan lembut. Matanya yang putih, menatap ke langit yang bertabur bintang, lalu ia pun menceritakan kelanjutan kisah ini._

Ya, Satan atau kita sebut saja Akashi, dia mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya. Di tengah peperangan yang berkecamuk melanda klan Kuroko dan klan Kise, Akashi memainkan bidak miliknya dengan sangat jitu.

Akashi melakukan pembalasan yang diinginkan Tetsuya dengan sangat indah, dan para manusia malang itu tak menyadari akan adanya campur tangan dari sang iblis dalam peperangan mereka.

Pertarungan semakin memuncak. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Akashi menikmati saat-saat dimana dia membantai para manusia kotor yang telah menyakiti Tetsuya.

Suatu ketika, saat bulan purnama bersinar terang, Akashi menatap sosok Tetsuya yang tertidur di atas sebuah batu. Akashi membelai bibir Tetsuya dengan jemarinya.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah melalu berbagai hal yang mengerikan. Sebagai manusia biasa, kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini mungkin karena adanya keajaiban."

Akashi menatap Tetsuya, kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Dari telapak tangannya, muncul batu merah, yang digunakan untuk menyegelnya dulu. Akashi kemudian meneteskan darahnya, dan batu itu seketika bercahaya terang.

Perlahan, warna batu itu menggelap. Warna kemerahan jernih itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh warna merah menyala, bagaikan nyala api, dan juga darah. Akashi mengecup batu itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas dada Tetsuya seraya berkata,

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya Tetsuya, sebelum air matamu mengalir lagi, aku akan menuntaskan semua penderitaanmu. Berdua, kita akan segera keluar dari tempat ini. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, yang telah memanggilku, dan mengembalikan kekuatanku dengan darahmu."

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup batu darah tersebut. Ia kemudian menekan batu itu, hingga memasuki jantung Tetsuya. Cahaya merah bersinar dengan amat terang dan menyilaukan. Akashi menatap dengan tenang ke arah Tetsuya seolah cahaya merah itu tidak menyakitinya sedikitpun.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh dari dalam gua. Suara gemuruh itu disusun oleh ledakan batu yang digunakan sebagai alas Tetsuya untuk berbaring. Akashi tersenyum saat melihat pendaran cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya bagaikan kepompong.

Cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, begitu juga tubuh Tetsuya. Dengan tindakan yang bisa dibilang terlalu tenang, Akashi masih menatap lurus ke arah serpihan bebatuan di depannya tersebut. Saat ia melihat semurat bayangan di balik tebalnya debu di depannya, senyuman terukir di bibir Akashi, saat ia melihat sosok seseorang di depannya.

Ya, Tetsuya telah terlahir kembali. Pria itu kini terlahir kembali sebagai iblis, dan ia akan selamanya hidup dalam kegelapan seperti Akashi. Saat Tetsuya membuka matanya, tampak mata biru hangat pria itu kini digantikan oleh warna merah terang, yang berkobar haus akan darah.

Akashi kemudian mendekati Tetsuya, dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang iblis yang baru terlahir itu. Ia menjilat telinga Tetsuya, seraya berbisik,

"Sesuai janji, aku sudah menghabisi sebagian musuh-musuhmu. Sebelum semua pertumpahan darah semakin parah, aku akan mengakhirinya untukmu dengan menghabisi mereka semua tanpa menumpahkan darah."

Akashi berhenti sejenak, mengamati reaksi Tetsuya. Bukan reaksi ketakutan seperti yang ia duga. Sang iblis pun tersenyum, dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda,

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua yang kau benci Tetsuya. Dari semuanya yang menyakitimu, tak peduli sahabat, keluarga, atau bahkan kalau perlu seluruh klan Kuroko dan juga Kise, akan kuhabisi untukmu."

Tetsuya terkesiap sejenak, namun kembali normal. Ia kemudian berbisik lirih kepada Akashi,

"Lanjutkan…"

Akashi menyeringai, dan melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya tadi,

"Dan sekarang, saksikanlah saat dimana kau membalaskan dendammu Tetsuya. Mari, ikuti aku."

Akashi kemudian menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, dan membawa pria itu terbang menuju medan perang, menyaksikan secara langsung pertempuran yang terjadi.

**SCENE 3**

Tetsuya duduk di atas sebuah batu kapur besar. Ia menatap pertarungan di depan matanya. Sesekali ia menggunakan kekuatan barunya untuk membalaskan dendamnya dengan menghabisi entah itu dari klan Kuroko maupun Kise.

Ia menikmati saat-saat dimana ia membakar setiap anggota klan yang tanpa sengaja berada di dekatnya. Akashi terdiam mengamati Tetsuya. Ia merasa seolah Tetsuya mendapatkan mainan baru. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan pembantaian.

"_Apakah kalian bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita ini?" Tanya sang pertapa._

"_Apakah Tetsuya benar-benar menjadi iblis sensei? Apakah dia benar-benar membunuh semua anggota klan?" kali ini Kawahara yang bertanya._

_Sang pertapa tersenyum singkat, lalu berkata,_

"_Ending cerita ini akan berbeda dari dugaan kalian. Dan aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kelanjutannya."_

Semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pegunungan, tiba ribuan pasukan gagah dari klan Aomine dan Murasakibara. Kedua klan besar penguasa belahan timur dan barat, yang selama ini direpotkan oleh peperangan antara klan Kuroko dan klan Kise akhirnya turun tangan.

Kedua klan ini langsung bertindak, dan menghabisi prajurit-prajurit Kuroko dan Kise yang masih tersisa. Tetsuya tertegun saat menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa semua usahanya untuk membalas dendam akan berakhir dengan singkat. Tetsuya pun menatap lautan mayat di depannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun ekspresi jijik. Tetsuya kemudian berhenti, saat ia melihat mayat remaja, yang bahkan umurnya jauh di bawahnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah mayat anak-anak.

Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Akashi berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, lalu merengkuh pundak pria itu.

"Mereka, yang memakai hakama hitam adalah Kuroko, yang membunuh ayahku dengan panah beracun mereka."

Akashi menatap Tetsuya, lalu menepuk kepala pria itu, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Ya. Dan mereka yang memakai hakama kuning, adalah Kise. Mereka menusukkan pedang tepat ke jantung ibuku."

Tetsuya menghela nafas sejenak,

"Awalnya, aku diliputi rasa dendam. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisi mereka semua. Tapi…setelah aku melihat pertarungan hari ini, aku tersadar oleh satu hal."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, kemudian meletakkan mayat bocah lelaki yang tadi ada di pelukannya, kembali ke tanah.

"Mengapa para manusia tidak pernah bisa menghentikan nafsu serakah mereka? Kenapa para manusia selalu menuntut lebih, padahal mereka memiliki lebih dari cukup. Peperangan ini mungkin telah usai. Sekarang sudah tidak ada Kuroko maupun Kise lagi. Tapi, di luar sana, aku yakin masih banyak Kuroko dan Kise yang lain. Dan masih banyak Tetsuya yang lain juga."

Akashi merasakan aliran air mata membasahi pipi Tetsuya. Ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi. Menikmati kehangatan yang dialirkan oleh iblis itu ke tubuhnya. Sambil mengelus kepala Tetsuya, Akashi kemudian berkata,

"Dalam hal ini aku setuju denganmu. Mungkin pertempuran disini telah usai. Namun, di luar sana masih banyak pertarungan seperti ini."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menegadahkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sepasang manik mata dwi warna milik Akashi yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Aku…hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Aku sudah lelah untuk terus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya."

"Dan dendammu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sudah terbalaskan dengan sempurna. Kau tak perlu menghabiskan dan membuang-uang kekuatanmu lagi. Hanya kedamaian yang aku inginkan."

"Aku bisa memberikan kedamaian yang kau minta. Tetapi, tidak disini." Akashi berkata pelan, lalu mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Dimana itu? Apakah kau jujur?"

"Ya. Kau selalu bisa memegang janjiku. Aku akan memberikan kedamaian untukmu di istanaku. Kita akan tinggal disana, dan tak akan kembali ke dunia manusia yang membosankan."

Tetsuya tersenyum lelah. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semua beban di hatinya. Tetsuya kemudian menatap Akashi, dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, bawalah aku."

Hanya dengan tiga kata itu, Akashi langsung meraup tubuh Tetsuya di gendongannya. Keduanya terbang, meninggalkan medan laga itu, setelah sebelumnya membakar habis mayat-mayat yang ada di sana, dan melakukan perjalanan kembali menuju istana Akashi yang nun jauh di ujung dunia.

"_Ah, jadi Tetsuya lebih memilih mengakhiri dendamnya setelah klan Aomine dan klan Murasakibara menghabisi klan Kuroko juga Kise." Fukuda mengangguk, paham dengan jalan cerita itu._

_Sang pertapa menganggukan kepala puas. Ketika gipsi anak didiknya ini merupakan anak-anak pilihan. Tak salah bila ia melakukan perjalanan mengembara bersama mereka bertiga._

"_Lalu sensei, bagaimana nasib penduduk yang tersisa?" Furihata akhirnya menyerukan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di benaknya._

_Sang pertapa terkekeh, lalu berkata,_

"_Mereka terus hidup, dan menceritakan kisah ini turun temurun hingga saat ini. Sebagian besar dari para saksi, lebih memilih hidup menyendiri, dan menceritakan tragedi ini secara turun temurun bagi seluruh anak cucu Kuroko dan Kise yang tersisa. Mereka hanya berharap untuk mendapatkan kedamaian setelah peperangan itu terjadi. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka mengasingkan diri mereka dari khalayak."_

"_Ah, sou ka. Aku seakan-akan mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu sensei." Kawahara tersenyum lembut, lalu menganggukkan kepala._

_Sang pertapa berdiri, dan tersenyum singkat._

"_Kalian tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi tempat ini." Ucap sang pertapa._

_Ketiga pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala, lalu beranjak mengambil jubah mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya terlelap._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok sang pertapa perlahan memudar._

_Sosok itu memudar seiring berakhirnya tugasnya menceritakan kebenaran sejati kepada ketiga pemuda itu, para pemuda yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Klan Kuroko dan juga Kise yang masih tersisa. Ia yakin, bahwa ketiga pemuda itu pasti bisa saling menolong dan membantu satu sama lain dan tak aka nada perpecahan di antara mereka._

_Sang pertapa yang tak lain adalah Tetsuya, kini berjalan menuju ke sebuah gua. Di sana, tampak Akashi telah menunggunya._

_Senyuman merekah di bibir Tetsuya, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam gua, tempat pertama kali ia dan Akashi bertemu, lalu berkata,_

"_Tadaima…" _

**FIN**


End file.
